Becoming a Family
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Five linear drabbles as James and Lily prepare to have a baby.
1. Chapter 1

_Written for the Marathon Competition (1 of 5 drabbles about pregnancy)_

* * *

"What did I do?" James asks nervously, wondering if he needs to write to Sirius and ask to crash on his sofa for a while.

Lily frowns. "What do you mean? Have you done something?"

"Not that I'm aware of. But you've got that look on your face. And that look usually means that I've done something incredibly stupid."

Lily laughs and closes the distance between them. She wraps her arms around him, and James tenses. He's almost certain that she'll pull away and hex him.

"You've done something, but it's amazing."

He relaxes slightly. "Oh. Of course it is! I'm an amazing bloke," he says, pushing his chest out proudly. "I _always_ do amazing things. I don't know why you'd ever doubt me."

Lily laughs and takes his hand, placing it on her stomach. "I hope our child isn't quite as arrogant as you," she says softly.

"I'm not arro-"

James stops abruptly, staring at his hand. The pieces fall into place slowly, and he looks at his wife, his jaw slack. "Our child," he says, hardly able to believe it. "Our child that's in your body now?"

Lily smiles, nodding.

"I'm going to be a father," he laughs. "I'm going to be a father!"

She holds him close, kissing his cheek. "The best father ever, I'd wager.".


	2. Chapter 2

_For the Marathon Competition (2 of 5 fics about pregnancy)_

* * *

"You've probably wondered why we've asked you come here today," James says dramatically, wiggling his eyebrows.

Remus snorts. "Not really. You two usually invite us round for dinner at least once a week."

"Good try, though," Sirius agrees.

"Is this a meeting?" Peter asks. "Would have been nice to know."

Lily shakes her head. She wonders if James will give up his antics. Then again, it's part of the reason she loves him so much. She steps forward, taking her husband by the hand.

"We have news," she says, squeezing his hand gently. "We're having a baby!"

"Splendid!" Sirius says. "I always wanted to be a father."

"That's not how it works," Remus says patiently.

"Of course it is," Sirius insists. "We're a package deal!

Lily shakes her head, fighting back a laugh. She had been so nervous about telling anyone. After all, war is waging, and it seems strange to celebrate a new life.

"Obviously he'll be named Sirius," Sirius continues. "Or Siriusanna for a girl."

"Those are terrible names," Peter laughs.

Lily rests her head against James' shoulder, smiling to herself as she watches the other three bicker playfully amongst themselves. She can't help but to think that their baby will have the greatest uncles ever.


	3. Chapter 3

_For the Marathon Competition (3 of 5 drabbles about pregnancy)_

* * *

"What is it?" James asks when Lily groans and touches her stomach. "Are you hurt?"

She smiles and touches James' cheek. "Fine, love. Our boy is just a bit restless today," she answers.

"Just like Bob."

Lily blinks, her head tilting to the side. "Who's Bob?"

"Our son. Bob Potter. Has a good ring to it, doesn't it?"

He watches in amusement as her eyes narrow and nostrils flare. She takes a deep breath. "We are not naming him Bob, James."

"Of course we are," he says. "Bob Sirius Potter. Strong name."

"I can't tell when you're joking anymore," she says dryly, her cheeks a deep red.

James grins. Lily is cute when she gets all flustered. Terrifying, but cute. He presses a quick kiss to her nose, resting a hand on her stomach. A small flutter of movement shocks him. "That was-"

"Our son," Lily confirms. "You know. The son we aren't naming Bob."

James stares in amazement, but there's no more movement. "He kicked me," he says. "What did I ever do to you, son? Kicking your dad like that."

Lily laughs and pulls James closer, kissing him. "Shut up, James."


	4. Chapter 4

_For the Marathon Competition (4 of 5 pregnancy drabbles)_

* * *

Lily leans in the doorway, grinning as she watches James and Sirius prepare the nursery.

"I'm thinking blue is boring," James says. "Gold walls, yeah? With a scarlet trim. Put some lions up all over."

"We don't even know if Harry will be a Gryffindor," Lily laughs.

"He'd better be," Sirius grumbles. "I've already bought him a little baby lion jumper. No child of mine-"

"Godchild," Lily corrects quietly, but she knows it's no use. Sirius is already absolutely in love with their unborn child, and his excitement can't exactly be tamed.

"-is going to be anything else. Well, maybe a Ravenclaw. If he's a smart as his mum, that's okay, too."

Lily feels dizzy all of sudden. It just all feels so overwhelming. Her son hasn't even been born yet, and they're already planning his future.

James rushes to her side. "You okay, Lil?"

She puts her arms around him, feeling unsteady. "It's really. Really real. We're going to be parents."

"Well, I certainly hope so," Sirius chimes in. "Otherwise I feel a bit silly putting this cot together."

Lily laughs, her nerves fluttering. It's happening. She's going to be mum. The world is falling apart, but she's going to have a child.

She suddenly realizes how simultaneously terrifying and exciting it is. "We're having a baby."


	5. Chapter 5

_For the Marathon Competition (5 of 5 drabbles about pregnancy)_

* * *

"You're doing great, Lily," James soothes, squeezing her hand. "Push!"

Lily cries out. She's always heard how painful childbirth is, but she isn't prepared. "I can't. I can't," she cries.

"Nearly there," the midwife calls. "I can see the head."

James moves to where the midwife is. "He has my hair!" he says, clapping his hands together. "Hopefully he doesn't have my eyesight."

Lily laughs, but it's cut off by another scream. She clenches her jaw, breathing rapidly.

"Oh, he's going to be perfect," James reports. "Although, I must say, this is absolutely terrifying. And a bit gross."

"One more. Big push," the midwife coaches.

Lily pulls the pillow from under her head, pressing it against her face to muffle her scream.

And then it's over. Her body is racked with pain, but she hears the soft cry at the foot of the bed. Slowly, carefully, she removes her pillow, just as the baby is passed to James. Her baby. Their baby.

"Shh. It's okay, Harry," James soothes, tears in his eyes. "Look what I made, Lil."

He places the squirming bundle in Lily's arms, and she wants to cry. He's so beautiful, so perfect.

"Harry," she whispers. "Sweet Harry. Mummy loves you so much."


End file.
